


Distant Kill

by Daegaer



Series: The Road towards Kamakura [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Gen, Psi Corps, Psychic Abilities, Space Opera, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nagi as a teenage Psi Corps operative, before being assigned to observe Mamoru.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Distant Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Nagi as a teenage Psi Corps operative, before being assigned to observe Mamoru.

Nagi took the 0000-0800 shift again. It was the only way to get peace on a craft this size. Crawford warned him about becoming too withdrawn, insisting he took his days off. Nagi used his shifts to learn about the spacestation they were observing.

 _Beep_.

He checked the instruments. A courier - the target's ship - had left the station. _Finally._ He laid in the intercept, and woke the others.

"We're on."

Nagi sat back, the controls lighting up as he glanced at them, weapons coming on-line. _A quick kill_ , he thought. He had months of pay waiting back in the Empire.


End file.
